SASUKE CAPTAIN OF SQUAD 10
by sasukewargreymon
Summary: SASUKEXRANGIKU RATED M FOR SOME FIGHT AND LEMON
1. NEW CAPTAIN

SASUKE CAPTAIN OF SQUAD 10 / PART 1

NEW CAPTAIN

-Lutenent Matsumoto we are going to get new captain today ! Shouldn't you be working ? Come on it's not time for drinking .

-Why bothering , he will be just like last one , old perv who thinks he is hot .

-Maybe this one will be diffrent .

-They are all same , they see young woman and go crazy about her especially if they are old .

-Matsumoto he is coming .

-He can come whenever he wants I won't preaper some stupid party for old perv .

-That's great because I hate parties .

-Capta...

-What is it ? Is he another old perv ?

-Rangiku you should turn around .

-Why ?

-Just look at him . Whatc out he is coming closer to you !

-Just touch me and I'll kill you .

-You should shut up .

She looked at him as he was sitting on his chair and starting paperwork . And she gasped from what she saw . She saw young man that was about twenty years old and who had black hair and onix eyes with headband that had simbol of leaf of his horehead he also had gloves on his hands that had silver steel on them ( just like Kakashi's ) his Soul Reaper shihaksho was normal and he had his captain coat with number ten on it there was no mistake it was new captain of squad ten .

-So captain what is your name .

-Uchiha Sasuke .

-I'm Rangiku Matsumoto .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND SORRY IT'S SHORT .


	2. DIGIMON VS DIGIMON

SASUKE CAPTAIN OF SQUAD 10 / PART 2

DIGIMON VS DIGIMON

-Lutenent Matsumoto ! We have emergancy you have to come with us .

-I'm coming .

So Rangiku and other Soul Reapers went to battle but their opponent was to strong and was about to finish them off when someone stoped his sword .

-Long time no see . Leomon .

-Sasuke , hurry up kill me I can't control my body .

-I see that but there is no way I'll kill you .

Then Leomon attacked Sasuke with KING FIST but Sasuke used FIRE STYLE FLAME SHEILD to protect himself and others then he attacked with his sword but his attack was blocked by Leomon's sword but Sasuke used that attack as a diversion to kick Leomon and make him fall on his knees and then he used his FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU to deafeat him and realease him from someones control .

-Hey Leomon are you all right ?

-Yes I am thank you for your help and I'm impresed you could deafeat me without using Wargreymon , you really became strong , that's good .

-I'll get even stronger , I promise that but now it's time for you to get back to Digital World .

-Yes , but could you please open portal for me ?

-Of course , I can .

With that he opened portal and Leomon left .

-Are you all right ?

-Yes thank you captain Uchiha .

-That's good now let's go back .

-But captain ...

-No but come on .

-Wait captain . I'm coming .

-Stop calling me captain .

-But you are captain .

-Rangiku I'll say it once again . Stop calling me captain .

-So how am I going to call you . Uchiha ?

-No just call me Sasuke .

-By your first name ? You don't mind ?

-I asked you to call me that way , how could I mind ?

-Good point . **This man he is diffrent then others , I wonder how strong he really is , I think we will get along that is if he don't mind drinking who knows maybe he likes to drink .**

-Sasuke do you like drinking ?

-No .

-Do you have anything against it ?

-Yes and no .

-Why yes and why no ?

-Yes when those who drink are working and no as long as those who drink don't get drunk .

-And do you drink ?

-No .

-Never ?

-Never .

-What's your favourite food ?

-Simple food . And why are you asking me all this questions ?

-I just want to know and what kind of food you don't like ?

-Everything sweet .

-What do you drink usually ?

-Water .

-How old are you ?

-20 .

-What do you hate ?

-Fangirls , sweet food , fighting against week opponents .

-What do you like ?

-Fighting , training things like that .

-What kind of movies you like ?

-If I have to chose then it would be action .

-And what kind of movies you don't like .

-Romance .

-What ...

-Stop making all this questions .

-OK .

-We are here .

-Yes we are more paperwork that's just great .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW HOPE YOU LIKE IT .

RESULTS OF MY QUESTION :

ALEXIS : 3

OTHERS : 0


	3. YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE ALONE

SASUKE CAPTAIN OF SQUAD 10 / PART 3

YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE ALONE

-Sasuke ! it's time to go to party ! Come on !

-I'm not going .

-But Sasuke you should have some fun , you are always so serious even for captain .

-I couldn't care less about that .

-Come on , even head-captain will be there it's party for all captains and lutenents so come one .

-I said I'm not going .

-Why ?

-I don't like parties .

-But you are going to be alone .

-I don't care .

-Why are you so stuborn ?

-It's none of your concernes .

-It is you are my captain and I barely know anything about your personality all I know is that you are quiet and lonely .

-Who said I'm lonely .

-Everyone can see it . Why don't you just open to someone .

-To who ?

-Anyone it's just that you should be more open and let peoples know who are you . Let me ask you one question .

-Go on ask .

-Who is Uchiha Sasuke really ?

No answer .

-So you are not answering maybe it's because even you don't know it . Now come on chose are you going to come to party or are you going to stay here .

-Like I have any choise .

At party .

-You are not going to dance , Sasuke ?

-I don't want to .

-But there are so many womans here so why not ?

-I said I don't want to .

-OK , OK , I get it .

-Captain Uchiha , nice to see you are here .

-Captain Ukitake .

-So why don't you ask your lutenent if she wants to dance with you ?

-Why would I ?

-Well you could it would be nice and when you think about it off all peoples here she is one who knows you best .

-Who said she knows me ?

-Are you saying that after three months she couldn't get to you ?

-Yes that's what I'm saying .

-Anyway ask her maybe that would make you happy after all I'm sure she is one who got you here in first place .

-How do you know that ?

-You didn't come here before and this time you were both late and you came in together .

-Ok I get it I'll ask her , maybe .

He stood up and got some water while he was drinking it he saw Rangiku she was dancing and she was dancing alone and because music was fast she moved fast enough to get Sasuke to wonder is it smart to let her dance alone . So he went to her but then music changed into calm music and for that music you need partner so she went to her chair , but Sasuke followed her .

-Hey Rangiku .

-Sasuke ! You scared me , are you all right ? You are blushing .

-Well I wanted to ask you if you would dance with me ?

-This is joke right ?

-No it's not . So will you ?

-Yes I will , now let's go .

They went close to each other with Sasuke's left arm in her right and with her left arm around Sasuke's neck while his right arm was on her waist . They danced utill song ended and Sasuke apeared to be good dancer .

-So why don't you dance more often ?

-I'm not interested in dancing .

-So why did you ask me .

-It would be stupid to let you dance alone when your captain is here right .

-Really ? She asked with sarcasam in her voice .

-Yes .

So they continued dancing untill party ended and it ended really late .

-So you are going home now ?

-Yes . What about you ?

-Me too and I thought we are going same way right ?

-Yes , what about that ?

-Well , would you mind if I walk you home ?

-Why not , we could even stop somewhere for some late dinner .

-Yeah that would be nice .

So they started walking and then stoped and went into one restoraunt to eat something . They finished their dinner and continued their way .

-It was nice of you to pay for that dinner Sasuke .

-No problem , after all I'm not leting woman pay for me .

-We are here.

-Then I'll see you tomorow .

-Wait .

-What is it ?

Right when he asked she kissed him on his cheek .

-What was that for ?

-That was for paying dinner and asking me to dance .

-Hmph , goodnight .

-He left and when he was sure she couldn't saw him he placed his hand on place were she kissed him .

THAT'S IT HOPE YOU LIKE IT


	4. SASUKE STARTS LETTING HIS FEALINGS OUT

SASUKE CAPTAIN OF SQUAD 10 / PART 4

SASUKE STARTS LETTING HIS FEALINGS OUT

-Sasuke I can't do it any longer this is my sixth paperwork , how did you allready finished 20 ?

-Well I am used to work so I can do it faster .

-I'm to tired after last night party .

-Here let me help you .

Sasuke went to her table and putted his head on her right shoulder and she gasped in suprise but then he took her pencil from her hand and activated his SHARINGAN with it he copied her handwriting and started writing . Rangiku was amazed with his speed but then something got her atention she saw scar on his neck that was getting lover so she figured out it was something he gain during battle and that it was probablly reason why he died young what she didn't know is that that scar had nothing to do with his death .

-Sasuke what's with that scar ?

-I got it in battle if you are talking about that big scar on my neck .

-Did you got it in your last battle ?

-No it was long before that , I had five years when I got it .

-And you survived .

-I wouldn't if friend of mine wasn't there .

-He was good friend .

-He is .

-How is he dead do I know him ?

-No but I'll tell yousomeday .

-I can't wait .

Then her thoughts went on Sasuke's scent it was driving her crazy truth to be told he didn't use any perfume but his scent was still driving her crazy so she just moved her head closer to his neck and he didn't look like he mind so she went closer until she touched him . Sasuke didn't move and didn't gave her any reaction he just continued writing untill she turned around and placed her hands one his musceles and then he shiwered slightly but stayed calm she felt like she can go further so her hands went from his arms to his chests and then to his back then he moved and she was afraid he would just left but insteed of that he placed his hand on her own back and then hugged her she gasped on this but hugged him asweel then he lovered his head to her neck and placed it right next to it he could even feel her hair on his left cheek and he could feel her perfume it was not strong enough to drive him crazy but it was enough to distract him from writing he was about to move again when they heared knocking .

-God damn it . Why now ? He wishpeared but it was loud enough for Rangiku to hear it and she couldn't help but gigle on his reaction but truth to be told she wanted to know what would he do next .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK .


	5. IN HOSPITAL

SASUKE CAPTAIN OF SQUAD 10 / PART 5

IN HOSPITAL

After fights against hollows Rangiku went to hospital because she had headache . And Sasuke like every good captain went to see if she is allright .

-Hey . How are you ?

-I'm okay just little headache you didn't have to bother coming here .

-It was not bother .

-I never found out what were you about to do when those Soul Reapers knocked on doors that day .

-Are you saying that you couldn't forget it for two months .

-Hey you remember that as weel so stop talking to me about that .

-Yeah you are right .

-Well what were you about to do you looked pissed off when we heared knocking ?

-Well I was pissed off .

-So are you going to tell me or what .

-Who knows maybe I was about to kiss you and maybe I wasn't . She blushed on his words .

-What did you say ?

-I said that maybe I was about to kiss you and maybe I wasn't .

-Tell me did you wanted to kiss me .

-Maybe I wanted and mayde I didn't .

-And do you want to kiss me now ?

-Maybe I want but then again maybe I don't .

-Sasuke , stop joking !

-Make me .

-With pleasure . She said as she took her Zanpacuto to cut him a little bit but she started falling because her headache was gettiing worse but Sasuke was there to cought her in his arms . He then picked her up and started putting her on bed but she pulled him and he landed on bed with her .

-Tell me did you do that on purpose .

-I did .

-Hmph .

-Would you mind getting off me now .

-Why I kind off like when I'm close to you and yes I mind getting off of you , so I think I will stay like this little longer after all it's your fault that I'm here . And by the way you look beautifull .

Rangiku blushed .

-Do you think that or you are just joking .

-I think that .

-You think what ? She asked hoping to pis him off a little bit but he said .

-I think you are beautifull .

-Well I think you are handsome .

-Just handsome ?

-Hey what about you and your beautifull ?

-OK truth to be told I think you are one hell of hot woman .

-You are not that bad either .

-Are you sure that's what you think , Rangiku ?

-OK I think you are hot .

-That's more like it .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW HOPE YOU LIKE IT .


	6. FINAL BATTLE SASUKE VS MADARA

SASUKE CAPTAIN OF SQUAD 10 / PART 6

FINAL BATTLE SASUKE VS MADARA

-Do you really have to go Sasuke ?

-I do I'm sorry Rangiku but this is my battle .

With that he left .

-Madara I'm here ! Are you ready to die !

-You will die Sasuke .

-We'll see about that .

Fight started with them transforming in Wargreymon and Venommyotismon .

Sasuke attaacked with AKSEFETAL SWORD but it was blocked by SWORD OF DARKNESS and they started slashing each other with powerfull attacks , most of their attacks were blocked but those attacks that came trough target's defence were making big demage and deep wounds they were also punching each other when ever they would get chance they went on long range battle and started fireing diffrent sorts of jutsus but soon their level went on Shine Greymon Burst Mode and Dark Myotismon Darkness Mode this didn't slow them down they just continued cutting each other their power level was so strong ground was starting to split in half but it looked like they couldn't care less so they started fireing large waves at each other an most of those waves hitted target so soon they went on Shine Greymon and Dark Myotismon they exchanged diffrent sorts of strikes untill they clashed into each other and this made earth share but it also made them to fall on Emperor Greymon and Black Myotismon THIS TIME THEY WENT ON SWORD FIGHTING that ended with both of them slashing trough each other and this attack made them fall to Victory Greymon and Shadow Myotismon fight was continued with long range jutsus and speed rushes and it ended with two speed rushes crashing into each other those two were BURNING SOUL OF LIGHT and DARKNESS SPEED RUSH so they went on Pol Greymon and Myotismon but soon after they crushed defence of their oponent they went on Metal Greymon and Cold Vandemon thier fight went on one hell of crazy level as they started cutting punching kicking and even bitting each other also they were using their tails to catch oponent then trow him in air and then used one of long range jutsus , fight didn't look like it was going to end soon so they went on Rize Greymon and Tormentor Vandemon again they were using long range attackes and after using GIGA REVOLVER and DARK ENERGY CANON they went to Geo Greymon and Terminator Vandemon now they were really mad and started punching eachother chakra was all over place and their power was equal so they went to Greymon and Vandemon in same time Sasuke decided he had enough of this and used NOVA FLAME but Madara had similliar thoughts and used his DARKNESS DESTROYER both attacks hitted targets and they went on Agumon and Devimon but soon they went on level 10 now they were using secret jutsus and normal jutsus and soon their level went on 9 then to 8 and after that to 7 which was followed by 6 and 5 after more breath taking battle their level went on 4 and then on 3 soon it went on level 2 and to level 1 and finnaly they losted all off their demon power now they went on Zanpacuto battle they were using their BANKAI which were TENSA ZANGETSU and BLACK SOKYOKU fight was all about slashing and cutting oponent Sasuke would spin Zangecu from time to time and deal some demage but fight with Zanpacutos finished with Sasuke's GETSUGA TENSHOU and fight with their SHARINGANS finished without winner then when they run out of chakra Sasuke somehow used last amout of his will to create CHIDORI and with it he got trough Madara .

After Sasuke was sure Madara is dead he started returning home to squad 10 quarters .

THAT'S IT TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK .


	7. SASUKE'S CONFESSION PART 1

SASUKE CAPTAIN OF SQUAD 10 / PART 7

SASUKE'S CONFESSION PART 1

-Sasuke you are back !

-Yes , and you seem to be happy to see me . Am I right Rangiku ?

-You idiot ! I couldn't stop worring about you ! And you come here telling me „you seem to be happy to see me . Am I right Rangiku" ! How do you think I feel right now you are covered in scars and you are barely standing ! How could you let that happen to you ! You are captain , you should be more carefull not so careless !

-Rangiku ...

-Don't talk captain Uchiha ! You just don't understand do you ?

**-Damn I really made her worry I should do something .** He thought .

Sasuke took Senzu bean and swallowed it and his wounds healed so he came to her and hugged her .

-Go on tell me everything you want , cry if you want , do whatever you want I don't mind . She didn't reply she just started crying , she cryed until she didn't calm down .

-Just walk me home captain .

-OK Let's go .

-Why ?

-Huh . What is it Rangiku ?

-Why do you always have to leave me alone or to make me worry about you ?

-It's hard to explain . It's not that I don't want to be with you but I had to kill Madara there was no other choise even if that would kill me I had to do it and don't worry I will never leave you again , never I promise . Are you still angry ?

-I'll tell you later .

-And I will wait until you tell me .

They came to her house .

-So will you tell me now ?

-Yes I will .

-Well are you still angry ?

-No I'm not ?

-Then I will see you tomorow .

-Wait .

-Huh, what is it ?

-Come with me .

-OK .

-Come in , come on Sasuke I don't bite you know .

-I know just there is something I need to let you know .

-What ?

-This .

And then he kissed her lips .

-I love you .

-Let's go to my room .

-You don't have to tell me two times .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK .


	8. SASUKE'S CONFESSION PART 2

SASUKE CAPTAIN OF SQUAD 10 / PART 8

SASUKE'S CONFESSION PART 2

LEMON WARNING

-Are you sure you want this ?

-Yes .

-And what about protection ?

-Don't worry about it .

-OK then let's start .

They started kissing each others lips and soon Sasuke licked her bottom lips asking for permission which he gained and started exploring her mouths but soon got bored and took of their clothes and then started kissing her jaw and neck while she was niblleing his ear she started running her hingers trough his hair when he went on her collarbone and this actions made her moan in pleasure then Sasuke runned his fingers all over her backs and stomach and she replayed action with her arms plus got her arms over his cheasts soon she went down to his member and started stroaking it and Sasuke was moaning then she sucked him and he cummed after some time then he got her on bed again and started suckung on one of her breasts while he used his hand to sqeeze another and his right hand went to her enterence so he started rubbing it but soon inserted finger inside her and started thrusting in her after some time number of fingers went on four and all of his actions made her moan like crazy her moans were full of pleasure she also moaned Sasuke's name in diffrent variations of sounds his touch , scent , everything he was doing was driving her crazy then he stoped and went down to her enterance and started licking it while his hands travelled all over her boody , over her legd , arms , stomach , and finally stoped on her breasts and then he started sqeezeing them lightly but soon encreased forse while he was doing this he inserted his toungh in her opening and started licking everything he could touch again she was moaning his name and soon he sent her all over edge she was losing control her hand went on his head and pushed him even more inside her and she also opened her legs even more then before soon she cummed and Sasuke licked it then he inserted his member inside her and then he waited for her to overcome pain from breaking her bariers and when she overcomed it he started thrusting in her at first slowly but then faster and faster until they got tired and went to sleap in each others arms .

1 month later :

-Sasuke I have to tell you something .

-What is it ?

-I'm pregnant .

-What ?

-Are you happy ?

-I am but didn't you said that I don't have to worry about it ?

-Yes .

-And now you are pregnant ?

-I said that because I wanted you to make me pregnant .

-Why didn't you tell me ?

-I was afraid you would refuse .

-You idiot , I would never I love you .

ANOTHER FANFIC ENDED NEXT ONE WILL BE SASUKE X ALEXIS

ALEXIS WON WITH 3 VOTES AND ANNA HAD 1 OTHERS HAD 0 .

HOPE YOU LIKE THIS AND TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK .


End file.
